My Music
by CaptianCuppyCake
Summary: Two girls. One a fan of Tokio Hotel. The other couldn't give a crap. When one drags the other to a contest she has won, what will happen. Can the boys of Tokio Hotel handle these two or will the boys have to use music to keep these girls by their sides?
1. Do I Have To?

The Apartment: London, England

**The Apartment: London, England**

'Ugh! Remind me why I let you talk my, let along drag me to those dance lessons?' groaned Marisa. She took the key from her pocket to unlock the door to our apartment. I just rolled my eyes and shifted my weight to my other foot to help support my dance bag on my shoulder.

'Because Love, it is part of our heritage and it's fun. Plus I never drag you along, I just tell you I am going and you do the rest,' I replied smirking.

'Hey! That's not fair. You can't pull the Irish heritage card!' She yelled walking into the living room. 'I'm not only Irish, hello Italian duh! The name Mele ring a bell?' she yelled over her shoulder.

'Well excuses me. It must be _so_ hard to have two different back rounds. While I'm over here being the biggest European Mutt in London to Liverpool!' I laughed back.

Marisa and I have known each other for 13 years nw. We first met in 1st grade, in Chandler, AZ, where we grew up. Then when we graduated top ten in our class we didn't want to separate by going to different colleges. So we looked around and decided the States would be way too boring. We took a high school grad. Trip to England and fell in love. Now we are Sophomores in a respected university in London, England. Marisa is getting a degree in Musical Arts and I am getting a major in literature and foreign languages.

So far I can speak German, French, Latin, Spanish, and Gaelic fluently. I had this fetish with languages in my freshman year of High School and dragged Marisa and Shelby along for the ride. Now we are all equipped with 4-5 languages each.

Well shortly after we moved here, I found an Irish dance academy close by and started taking lessons. Two years later I take lessons and teach them. I finally broke Marisa down to come with me. So far we are living a pretty good life.

'Yeah you Irish, Polish, Italian, German, Scottish, English, French girl!' Marisa laughed. 'Did I forget anything?' I walked into my bedroom and tossed my bag on my bed. I will wash those later.

'Don't forget that my grandma is Native Americans!' I sang back. Just to be silly I jigged into the living room. Just to piss her off I did some foot work that Marisa had some trouble with in our lesson and ended with a bow.

'Oh yes, you Indian princess,' she mocked and tried to suppress a giggle at my dance. She flopped on the couch and I flopped on top of her. 'Ouff! Ha ha, you know I didn't believe you when you told me until I saw your grandma.' We both laughed. I couldn't blame her.

Who would have guessed that I was a _savage._ What with my blond hair, very pale skin, and green eyes? My sister on the other hand got the dark hair and skin. Oh what do I care? I kinda like the look I get when I tell people. Well speaking of my weird looks I should probably mention that I die the tips of my hair red, black, brown, or if I am feeling stranger then normal purple, green, or even tie-dye. Well this months color was red. I have been doing this since 8th grade and my ends are fried. Oh well. When you have a 4.0 GPA no one can say anything.

'Most don't Cream Puff,' and yes I do have many nick names for her.

'Ha, so do you want to get something to eat? I am soooooooooo hungry!' Marisa asked putting her hand to her head like a damsel in distress.

'Ha, sure. Where do you want to go?' I asked getting up.

'I have no clue...Let's just look around!' I rolled my eyes at her 'great' planning skills. Then I remembered something.

'Hey don't you have that concert to go to with Shelby?' I asked.

'Oh mein gott! You mean TOKIO HOTEL?!' She exclaimed. Marisa has a habit of talking in German when she gets excited, pissed, or just weird. I have the same thing except I change languages during a rant. So it would start out English, then French, Gaelic, English, and then something very unexpected. 'I wish! But Shelby is sick...AGAIN!' she sighed. 'And I am not going by myself.' she crossed her arms stubbornly.

'Wait don't you have backstage passes?' I asked

'Yeah...I won that contest for nothing.' she huffed

I laughed and shook my head walking into my room to grab my iPod. I walked back out to find Marisa smiling at me like she wanted something.

'What?' I asked unraveling my iPod headphones.

'Kayyyylllliiiieeeeee...You like going to concerts, right?' she said with her eyes getting bigger.

'Yeah...'

"And you always say you want to see what goes on behind it alllllllll"

"Marisa, just get to the point."

"Will you go to the Tokio Hotel concert with me PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE??" she asked with a pleading look.

"Why would I go to a concert of-"

"a band that you don't know, much less like blah blah" Marisa finished for me. "Just come and keep me company!" She looked at me with a puppy dog pout.

"You know that doesn't work on me." I said. She huffed and then got an evil idea.

"Fine but if I go by myself I am going to get you a pink thong for you birthday," she sighed.

"Okay I'll go." damn that works every time.

"Yes!"

"I'll go but are you going to see your Fill like that?" I said pointing to her sweaty dance clothes.

"HIS NAME IS BILL for the millionth time and no! I am going to take a shower." and like that's she was off into the bathroom. I heard the water running and rolled my eyes. Well this is going to be an interesting night.


	2. Game Gone Wrong opps

Before The Concert

**Before The Concert**

"Well so far so good," I said to Marisa as we walked up to the concert hall. There was already a line wrapping around the building. To me it was just a normal concert by the looks of it.

"Here's your backstage pass," Marisa said handing me the bright neon orange pass on the lanyard. I took it and hung it around my neck.

As we got closer I noticed something different about the crowd then most of the ones I have been in. They were all chicks or at least most of them. Wait correction, screaming chicks. Great! Just great. Most concerts I have been to have mostly guy. But I guess that is what you got when you listen to head banger, grungy, metal music. Anyway this is going to suck when all of them scream.

Marisa saw what I did and just pulled me to the front of the line and showed the guy manning the door our passes. He took one look at my disgusted look and laughed. He must have read my mind and said "Yeah they get pretty loud. You might need these." He held his hand out with a set of ear plugs in it. I looked at him and laughed.

Taking them I thanked him and was dragged off by my best friend,

"My name is Mark," he called, "if you have trouble just find me."

"Thanks Mark! I'm Kaylie see you!" I called back. When we went a ways Marisa turned to me and said, "How do you do that?" she asked laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Make friends with everyone without even saying anything!" she shook her head and smiled.

"I don't know maybe they feel sorry for me," I shrugged, setting the bait.

"Sorry for what?" Hook….

"Sorry that I have to help a mental person," I said while walking down the hall I hear this, (Line)

"WHY YOU!! I am so going to kick your ass!" Sinker! I smirked to myself and called back.

"Well you're going to have to catch me first. By being mental and all, you might be a little slow!" and with that I took off.

Racing down the hallway I could hear her came up close behind me, I turned back and saw her get ready for a leap, but took bad for her I knew this trick. I dove for the floor when she lunged. She went flying over me and into the wall. Bang!

Wow that was louder then I expected. She recovered quickly though. She got up and straightened herself out, but her hair was messes up.

"Pht haha. Dude you need a mirror before you see your lion king!" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She just glared at me. I quickly took my hand away and put both hands up innocently. "Hey you're the one who jumped!"

"Well just sleep with one eye open 'cuz payback is a bitch!" she said laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind," I laughed with her. Just then a door opened and some people same out. From what I could see here were three boy and the last one I couldn't see it's face. Its back was turned to me. Well my guess is a girl. Hey I bet they know where the bathroom is.

"Hey Marisa. I bet they know where the bathroom is! Oh and I bet they don't speak French," I said with a wink. See there is a game I like to play with people. I walked up to them and ask them something in another language and watch their faces, I actually am doing a paper for a class about it. This will just "help" me with it. Not to mention it is a lot of fun.

I started walking and didn't see Marisa get all ridged when she saw the group I was pointing to. I walked up to them and tapped the girl with her back to me saying "Salut mademoiselle! J'ai une question!"

They all turned to me with looks that said 'What?' I smirked inwardly until I saw that the _mademoiselle _wasn't a girl, but a very…pretty?, dude! Then Marisa suddenly apperear at my side. She smiled at the boys then turned to me with a panic expression.

"Il s'appelle Bill Kaulitz!" she hissed at me in French. Opps!!

Read and review please.

**Translations**

_Salut mademoiselle!-- Hi Miss!_

_J'ai une question-- I have a question_

_Il s'appelle Bill Kaulitz!--His name is Bill Kaulitz!_


	3. So Not A Girl

Hallway and That is not a girl…

**Hallway and That is not a girl….Shit!**

"_Il_?" I repeated not believing what I just heard. And defiantly not believing what I had just said.

"Oui," Marisa whispered back and nodded. Shit! Shit, shit shity shit!! She looked back at the group of boys who were still looking at us in confusion. Good! They don't understand French. Now to come up with a way to get out of this mess. Think Kaylie think! Nothing… Damn.

Then one of them spoke with a heavy German accent. "Um, sorry. Could you say that in English?" it was the one with the- Wait! Are those dreadlocks?!

"Sorry about my friend," Marisa covered for me. "She…um," well so much for letting her save us.

"Sorry but I heard you guys' accent and I thought it was French. But now I see that it is German. My bad," I replied smoothly while Maris just smiled and nodded going along with what ever I had planned. But the thing was that I wasn't quite sure what I had planned. But then I noticed her get a little bit of a blush. Humm…strange. I filed that piece of information away for questioning later. I quickly turned my attention to the group of guys again.

"Well yeah our accent is German. Don't you know whose concert you two are at?" Dreds asked incredulously.

"Well to be honest, no I don't. She dragged me along because our friend was sick," I shrugged, tilting my head towards Marisa. "I'm just her roommate and Shelby's replacement for th-" I was cut off by Marisa's hand over my mouth.

"Sorry you guy. This is Kaylie. As you can see she is _very_ blunt," Marisa said with a big Sorry-My-Friend-Is-The-Way-She- Is smile on her face. I just rolled my eyes and licked her hand.

"EWWW! Kaylie! You are such a toddler," she yelped pulling her hand away. I bowed and grinned.

"Yes, Love, but you are my babysitter for life. I thought you knew that by now," I reminded her. She rolled her eyes and I turned to the guys who were trying to hide, but not succeeding, their laugh.

"Well now you know who I am, this is my sister from another mister, babysitter for life, partner in crime, or more commonly known as my best friend, Marisa Mele" I said all in one breath. Marisa gave a flourished bow and laughed but then blushed when they all clapped for her. I smiled. She never go applauses before.

"Well it is nice to meet you two," said…what his name...Bill I think was. Then if it was possible, Marisa got even redder. I think I will grilled her later. Then I noticed Dreds looking at me.

"So I am sure Marisa knows all about you guys, but I sure as hell don't. So…" I trailed of, inviting them to introduce themselves. Bill smiled. I laughed inwardly at how he seemed so eager to tell me all about them. I kept Dreds in my line of sight as I turned my attention to Bill. I have seen dudes like this a million times, better be carful.

"Of course! Well I am Bill, this is Gustav and Georg," he said pointing to the two buff guys next to him. Hmm, they are pretty cute but that Gustav looks bored. Me too buddy, me too. "and this is m-" Bill was cut off by Dreds.

"I'm Tom, Bill's older twin brother," he said with a wink. Ugh, the nerve of the guy. Like I would care if he was older. And why would I want to be hit on by a rapper G. or what ever they call wanna-be's now. Sheesh!

"Coolio. Well I guess Marisa and-" I stopped by Bill's expression.

"Wait, Marisa?" he asked like he just discovered that hair spray held hair in place.

"Yeah…" Marisa and I said in unison.

"Marisa Mele as in the contest winner?" he looked awestruck. I wonder why. What did she have to do to win again?

"Yeah, so what?" I asked. He took Marisa's hand and shook it violently.

"I loved your song!" Ahh, yes, she had to write a song and the band picked their favorite.

"Th-th-thank you?" she managed to get out while he continued to shake her hand that is shook her small frame. She looked so relieved I almost busted into laughing.

"Um Bill…you might not want to rip her arm off," cut in Georg. That's it. Game over. I cam unglued and the sight of Bill and Marisa both blushing made it even worse.

"I Can't Breath!" I gasped out. At that Gustav, Georg, and Tom joined me in out laughing party. Marisa looked over at me doubled up and face red. She broke into laughing too. Bill was still blushing but he also laughed.

After a while we all regained our normal breathing. "So, how about we get out of this hallway?" I asked. Everyone agreed. "Well you're the band, where should we go?"

"Well seeing that we were on our way to a sound check, would you ladies like to join us?" asked Tom. During this her would not stop playing with his lip ring. Not to mention he kept looking at me. What a freak. Hello, anybody home? NOT interested! But before I could give him a piece of my mind Marisa answered for us.

"Sure. But on one condition," well that was unexpected, better just roll with it.

"Sure, what's on your mind," Bill asked looking hopeful and surprise! Tom is still freaking staring!!

"I get to test the mic and Kaylie gets to check the guitars," Oh crap. When she said it I looked at her like What-The-Hell, and the little snot just brushed it off.

"Sure!" said Bill happily. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. He is so full of energy. He sure is expressional. Well you know, "when in Rome…"

"Okay. Lead the way." And with that we were off to the sound check.


	4. Do You Have Ears?

To The Sound Check

**To The Sound Check...yay?**

Well all the way to the sound check Bill and Marisa were ahead of all of us, talking very excitedly about who knows what. Truth be told, it was freaking hilarious. I didn't think there was a person that could keep up with Marisa like that. I was tempted to remind Marisa to keep breathing, but Tom had to remind Bill though...

While the two hyperactive maniacs were talking about eyeliner now, I was hanging back with the other three. But surprise surprise, Tom decided to walk next to me. Oh joy.

"So you haven't heard about us at all?" he asked out of the blue.

"Well I wouldn't say that," I replied smirking but continued to look forward. I didn't want to be tempted to punch him if he played with that lip ring again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you roommate decided that the apartment is too quiet, and her favorite band is you guys, it is hard to drown you guys out." I said shrugging.

"Drown us out? Why would you want to do that?" he asked astonished.

"Well 1. I don't like to listen to one band as long as she does, 2. because I prefer my favorite bands over hers, and 3. it is fun to have a stereo battle with her," I answered smiling.

"Ja, I know what you mean," Georg cut in from my right. "Tom never stops listening to his hip-hop and rap," he laughed. I turned my head around to Tom and gave him a disgusted look.

He saw and asked, "What?"

"Rap?" I spat out, "Do you even have ears? That is the worst excuse for music on the face of Earth! How can you listen to that crap?!"

"Hey! It's not crap!" he said a little surprised.

"Oh yeah? Then, pray tell me, what kind of musical talent, much less creativity, do any of those _artists_ have besides saying ass ever few words? Oh and rhyming like a kid in first grade!" I retorted crossing my arms.

"Well you-" but I held my hand up to stop him.

"I don't know good music and blah blah rap-crap blah blah BLAH!" I finished. "I have heard it all before." He looked stunned. He probably never has a girl look, let alone telling him off, at him without swooning. And her I am. But man his expression sure was funny.

"Hey you two," Marisa cut in, "be nice or I will Georg to stand between you two." She laughed walking to where we were with Bill following.

"Hey at least I am not the one who is tone deft," I retorted giving Tom a look out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh Kaylie, don't be so mean," Marisa scolded shaking her head.

"Whatever," I huffed at Marisa. She grinned. Oh crap.

"Now say you're sorry," Oh great now Bill is joining in. I am so going to kick his skinny ass.

"No," I put my hands on my hips and gave those two a look that said Bite Me. Then I stole a look at Tom. The ass was grinning.

"Do it," Marisa just doesn't give up.

"Nope, not going to happen. Keep dreaming," I said turning my attention back to the one who dragged me here in the first place.

"Come on. It's not like it is going to kill you," said Georg from right besides me.

"Oh don't you start!" I said while pointing to his, wow very muscular chest.

"Come on you proud Irish hag," Marisa laughed. She knew what I was thinking.

"Hey don't go there you Pizzeria wench!" I bit back.

"Fine but if you don't, you doing get to play the guitars," she shrugged.

"Ugh! I hate you. Do you know that?"

"I love you too," she said smiling. I turned to Tom who still had that stupid smirk on his face. His smile was like he just go a key to the Playboy Mansion. Well I think it is time to teach him a lesson in not being so freaking sure.

"Tom, it was wrong of me to make fun of a musical handicap such as yourself. I will probably go to hell," I turned to Marisa who was about to burst into laughter. "There happy. Now if you don't mind, the guitars are calling me." Marisa just nodded because if she said anything her grip would slip and she would have one of those laughing attacks. And many we would be here all night.

Oh well, off to my babies! And yes I know they aren't mine but hey a girl can dream. Let me have my fun!

Read. Review if you want. Whatever, it is just fun to type. Let me know if you have any ideas. :)


	5. Sound CheckFun?

The Sound Check

**The Sound Check...Is this fun yet?**

'Hey will someone check Tom and Bill's mics?' asked the stage crew member over the intercom. Marisa looked at Bill with huge eyes.

'Fine go ahead,' sighed Bill playfully. Marisa ran over to him and gave him a hug.

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!' she squealed quickly. He just laughed and hugged her back. I just rolled my eyes and nearly jumped when someone put a hand on my shoulder.

'Wanna check my mic?' asked the stranger in my ear. I turned and saw...that's right Tom. Fun...ugh.

'I don't know, I hear it has been around the block a few times,' I said looking smug turning my attention to the guitarists.

'Hey I thought you haven't heard about us much less roomers about us,' he smirked.

'I haven't. But having a roommate take you to a concert of the band you have no idea who they are and said roommate having backstage passes to meet that band: your roommate feels obligated to warn you about a certain guitarist and she gives you many _details_ and reasons why I should stay away,' I said with a smirk that matched his own.

'Well you can't always believe everything you hear,' he said playing with his lip ring.

'Oh? I don't plan on it, but-' I stopped short. There was a sound of running behind me. So I braced myself for the inescapable Marisa. She jumped on my back laughing. Hmm I guess I could have ducked...

'Excuse me Tom, but I need my personal guitarist on the stage for a mic check,' she said from my back.

'No problem, as long as you bring her back,' he laughed then looked at me. 'We can finish this later,' he said while playing with that lip ring again, and quirking an eyebrow. And SUPRISE I rolled my eyes. Man they were getting a work out today.

'Well you heard the rock star. Mush!' Marisa said pointing towards the stage. I laughed and walked up the stairs and without warning I dropped her on her butt.

'Hey, what was that for? I got you away from Mr. Flirt-His-Ass-Off. You should be thanking me!' she said getting up.

'Hey who said I wanted to get away?' I said but I wasn't fooling anyone.

'Oh come on Kaylie! Everyone could see it all over your face. You look like you are going to snap if that person doesn't leave in three seconds if not sooner,' she pointed out. 'Hey want to do something fun?' she asked with a smirk.

'Hmmm. Are you thinking what I am thinking?' I asked her giving her a Tom plotting look.

'I'm thinking a little Slipknot or Disturbed?'

'Really I was thinking Apocalyptica or Three Days Grace.' I said, but she shook her head. Then we both snapped our fingers and said

'BREATH!' oh this was going to be fun.

'Should we get Gustav and Georg to join in?' I asked. I always liked how this song sounded with everything not just guitar.

'Nah, I don't think they would know any Breaking Ben'.'

'Okay let me get ready miss vocals,' I laughed. She laughed and ran over to Bill's mic . I grabbed a guitar and played a note to two to see if it was tuned. Yes it was, how cool was that? It sucks when you have to tune yourself. I looked over at Marisa and saw her counting of the begging rifts in her head. I just picked up the count with my foot and started the first rift.

Well I guess the boys weren't expecting that, because their jaws looked like they could fall off. Man I love that look. But if they thought I was any good, they were completely blown away by Marisa's first verse.

'_I see nothing in your eyes_,' she hit every note on time.

'_The more I see the less I like_,' I took the seconded verse just to see what would happen. And what do you know, it sounded pretty good. I turned to see what Marisa thought of my line stealing and all she did was smile and continued. I shook my head, she loved performing in front of people when ever she could.

We finished the song and looked at the boys. George and Gustav came up to us and patted us on the back.

'Wow! I would have never expected you two to be performers!,' said Georg giving us each a hug which we returned. Gustav laughed and gave us high-five's. H turned to me and whispered in a hushed tone.

'I think you surprised the twins,' he chuckled. I looked over his shoulder at Tom, who was just standing there dumb stuck moth open. On the floor next to his huge shoes was his coffee rolling around. I nearly laughed when I looked over at Bill. He looked so much like his brother right now it wasn't funny. It didn't matter that one had blond dreadlocks and the other long black hair that looked like a lion's main; they had the same face on. But of course Mr. Had-Too-Much-Coffee-When-He-Was-Three recovered faster. He ran over to Marisa talking a million miles a min. about how good she was and all sorts of other things that I didn't quite catch.

I just laughed and walked over to the two. Now bill was hugging her to the point where Marisa started turning unnatural colors because of the lack of oxygen.

'Hey Bill?'

'Yeah?'

'She needed to breath too,' I laughed.

'Oh!' he let got, 'Sorry Marisa! It's just that was...wow!'

'It's...Ok...Bill,' she said gasping for the much needed air. Too bad it wasn't soon enough. She fell to the floor gasping.

"Oh Mein Gott!! Is she alright?! Someone check her pulse! No Someone call 911! Ah what should we do? I DON'T KNOW C.P.R!!" Bill babbled frantically on his knees by Marisa's side. I rolled my eyes at Mr. Worry-wart. Then I looked down at Marisa and saw her chest rise and fall to indicate she was breathing.

"Hey Marisa? Keep breathing if you're going to live." She kept breathing. I turned to Bill, " Yeah she is fine."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed

"She. Is. Fine. Bill," I said again more slowly so he would catch all the words. Man that Y chromosome makes them slow.

"That's not what I meant. She is your best friend and that's all you have to say?"

"Eh, pretty much," I shrugged. His jaw fell open.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh you caught me Bill. It was my plan from the very begging. To raise your hopes and then when you were all bubbly and happy, I would strike them down. So no Bill, she is going to die a horrible death all because you extremely _strong_ arms hugged her." I replied sarcastically. Bill just glared at me and I gave him a look that said Bite-Me-Buddy. He was about to retort when we hear a gasp and a cough. It was Marisa, so we looked back down at her.

"Jerk!" she gasped out looking at me.

"Hey!" I said jabbing my finger in her direction.

"What."

"Shut-up!" I said then crossed my arms over my chest like I was the winner. Of what? I have **no** idea. Marisa sat up with a look.

"What?" she laughed. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I mumbled. I offered her a hand, "Need some help?" She accepted and stood up. However, Bill was still on the floor looking confused. He looked at the Georg and Gustav behind him and they just shrugged. Like they would know when Marisa and I didn't know ourselves.

"Okay, well enough standing around. I still have to try the rest of my babies!" I said clapping my hands together. Georg gave me a look then cracked up.

"Your what?" he laughed.

"The guitars," I was laughing too. Then someone walked up behind me.

"So you want to have my babies?" Tom asked is a seductive voice. WHAT!!

* * *

ohohohohoh should I kill Tom? Well you will find out soon enough! Haha I feel like a movie announcer. Keep the reviews coming I wuvs them lots :)


	6. He's Dead

_Ok so I read your reviews and they helped a lot to write this one so keep up the reviews so we both can be happy :)_

**Sound Check…I am going to kill him**

"So you want to have my babies?" Tom asked from behind me. What?! I whipped around only to find myself face-to-face with some large name brand shirt. My eyes followed up the shirt to Tom's stupid smirking face. Whoa, when did he get so tall?

_Marisa:_

"So you want to have my babies?" oh man! Tom is so dead; I hope those fan girls don't mind Kaylie killing him. I watched as Kaylie's face turn from happy, to going to kill. She whirled around only to face Tom's chest. Great just great, now she knows how short she is compared to him. Damn, well just to be safe…

I creped around Bill and looked from behind him. Bill looked down at me with a questioning look. "Uh, Marisa what are _you_ doing?"

"Taking cover."

"Taking cover from what?" he asked still confused. I pointed to Kaylie who was clenching her fists. He looked over to my friend and his brother. "Oh, so this is going to be a show?" I just nodded in response. We both watched as things unfolded. Dun Dun Duhhhh

_Kaylie:_

Who cares if he is tall? I swear I am going to kill him! No one…HEY! Why is he playing with that lip ring? Ugh that's it!

"Tom! You are such a pig! You are the biggest egotistic bastred I ever met. GET A LIFE!" I yelled to his face. I took a small satisfaction in his expression, but I was way too worked up to pay much attention. I brought my foot down _hard_ on his foot. Then elbowed him in the ribs. Before I really did any damage I turned around and stormed over to Marisa who was shielded by Bill. Ha ha very funny.

"Move," I gritted through my teeth. He quickly hopped out of the way. "I am going for a walk." She just nodded smiling. I turned to the boys (not including Tom) and thanked them for the _fun._ "I might be back before the concert." They nodded looking stunned. Then I walked out off the stage and out into the hall

A ways down the hall, stewing in my anger I ended up kicking a wall. Opps. Now only if that wall was Tom… I smiled at the thought. Hum better extend this walk until I stop having murderous thoughts…

_Marisa:_

I could have told you that was coming. Bill turned to me with his eyes as big as oranges.

"Wow… She just. And. She? Bang!." there was a long pause. "Wow." I just nodded.

"Yep that's mine and Shelby's little time bomb. Tom is just lucky that she wasn't in a violent mood," I said shrugging like it was no biggy because it wasn't. I mean hey, at least he is alive. And she didn't kick him where the sun don't shine.

"That wasn't her violent mood?!" Georg asked incredulously looking from Tom to me.

"Nope. You should have seen her when her grandpa died and our guy friends wouldn't leave her along. Well I tried to tell them… now they flinch every time she gets a certain look." I said shaking my head remebering when she just wailed on them. I was even a little scared when it happened, and I wasn't in any danger.

"Hum, interesting, but look at Tom," commented Gustav. "I don't think a chick has ever told him off like that, let along kick his ass for flirting. And he was really trying tonight too," I looked over to Tom who was just standing where Kaylie left him. He was looking at the door like he couldn't believe she just walked right out.

"Yeah that really rocked his foundation," agreed Bill. I shook my head and walked over to the stunned guitarist.

"Hey Tom? You okay?" I asked. No response. "Hellloooo? Anybody home?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. He looked down to where I was standing.

"She just…" I nodded. "But I used some of my best moves. How could they not work?" he looked at me desperately. Man, Tom the player…I bet that was a low hit to his ego. Well he went for the wrong girl and the wrong way.

"Well Tom, Kaylie isn't a slut and she won't fall for the whole rock star thing. Hello? She doesn't even know who you are! Not to mention she is in college and isn't pregnant! She is going to be able to resist any guy. Rock star or not. Plus she isn't a crazy fan girl, even with _her_ favorite bands."

"I never thought a girl could be so, so…vicious!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well I hope by now you have realized Kaylie is not a normal girl," I said shaking my head.

"You're right! I will just have to try harder!" was he listening to anything I was

"Whatever Tom. Well the sound check is done and the concert starts in about a half hour. I should probably find my sis."

"Right!" we walked over to the rest and told the others the plan. Now…where to look?

...

I looked at my phone for what seemed like the tenth time in two minutes. The concert starts in fifteen minutes and we still haven't found Kaylie! Where the hell is that girl?

Well we tried splitting up at first. But after about five minutes we kept running into each other we decided to change plans. So in result we decided to look for Kaylie together, but like the last plan it wasn't working so well.

I looked down at my phone...14 minutes. Ahhh! I let out a groan. The four boys looked at me.

"What's wrong?" asked Tom. And that was just what I needed to set me off.

"I'll tell you what is wrong!" I said walking up to him staring him down. "Because of _you_ Kaylie got pissed! Because of you she stormed off! AND because of YOU I can't FIND HER!" ended yelling and pointing him in the face. Seeing his expression made something in the back of my head feel sorry for him, but hey that was only a small part of my brain. Huffing I walked away.

"Umm. Marisa? Are you ok?" Bill asked in a careful manner.

"Well Bill, because of your brother-"

"Yeah I heard," Bill laughed.

"Oh. He he right," I laughed scratching my head blushing a little at my outburst. I turned to Tom, who in turn flinched a little. "Sorry about that Tom."

"I-it's ok," he stuttered then smiled. "Sorry?" he offered.

Then I heard something. "Shhh," I said hushing them so I could hear it better. They all looked at me like I grew an extra head. I just rolled my eyes, and then I heard it again. "Do hear that?" they shook their heads. "Listen." They all listen intently. I heard it again and found a hall way if was kind of coming from.

"I don't-" Bill began but I didn't hear the rest. I took off down the hall way following the sound. The boys following closely behind. I stopped at the end of the hall way to listen again. I picked it up down a different hall way.

"Ha ha!" I let out.

"M-Marisa! Where. Are. You. Going?" Bill gasped out. Poor guy he wasn't one for sports. Let alone random running.

"Marisa?" he asked again. I held up a hand and motion them to follow me again.  
And off we went again. And again I stopped. Bill was about to say something but I put a finger up. I knew I recognized that sound!

"HA HA! I was right!" I took off yelling "Come on!" behind me at the very confused boys. I rounded and stopped dead at what I saw

Oh a cliff hanger this was a lot of fun to write. Tell me what you think and if you hate it, I don't want to know. Thanks for reading. Then next chapter will be posted soon.


	7. She's a Card

Hallway Kaylie's POV

**Hallway Kaylie's POV...ummmm**

So after wandering around for a good ten minutes, I began to get lost. Yepo typical strategy for me. Get mad, beat the offender up, storm off, get lost. Just another great day. I thought to myself as I stormed down the hallway. Well I guess I shouldn't be so angry, just look at the positives. I am away from Tom, I am not anywhere near the crazy fan girls (shivers) and now I have a valid excuses for missing the concert. Yeah, I was lost, yeah! Oh wait what about Marisa... yeah all the positives in the world are not worth the explosion that would await me if I missed the concert. For a little girl she sure can pack a punch and melt my brain with her screaming.

I looked around to see if anything was similar. Damn everything was familiar because it all looks the same! Wonderful. I kept walking making random turns that probably only confuse me even more. Sigh. Hey I never said I was a planner, get off my back. Well since this is getting me no where, what to do to pass the time? Well the hallway was awful quiet...yeah...to quiet. I could feel my trademark evil smirk stretch across my face. Hehe this is going to be fun.

**Marisa POV...Oh My!**

As I rounded the corner I came across the sight I wasn't expecting to see. But by no means was it a surprise. I had to use the wall to keep myself up, I was laughing so hard. When Bill and the others caught up to me, they were going to ask me what I was thinking taking off like that, but they saw me laughing so hard. They followed my eyes to the sight in front of me and the all froze. Who could blame them?

There was Kaylie dancing down the hallway singing as loud and as annoyingly as she could. But this wasn't just dancing, she was jumping, skipping, and twirling like a person on crack. And is wasn't just one song she was singing...badly, it was her own mix of songs

_"Shake! Shake! Shake! Sh-Shake YEAH!"_ she sang while twirling like a ballerina. Then out of no where she switched to _"WAIT! I am coming undone. UNLACED! I'm coming undone TODAY!"_ and she started raving and banging her head. It was hilarious. When I was able to stop laughing so hard to look at Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav, they were just staring at her with mouths open wide. I looked back at Kaylie and caught her eye. She smirked and winked at me. Hm this is going to be fun!

**Kaylie's POV**

So after I came up with my awesome plan to be a retard I put it to work. I ran, well more like danced, kind of through the halls singing badly at the top of my laughs what ever song came into my head. Of course with my musical ADD I had to switch. It sounded horrid and I loved it. I do this when I can't find Marisa, because seriously. If you heard there was this crazy girl running and singing like a freak, how many people do you think Marisa would think of if she lost me? And...it is kind of...LOTS OF FUN!

But when putting the plan to action I kind of forgot that she might have the band with her when she found me. Opps. I saw them all staring, well the band was Marisa was laughing too hard to breath. Well I could stop, but why would I pass up this opportunity to make Marisa laugh until she couldn't hold herself up? And hey who knows, a certain singer might have to help her up.

So of course Korn had to come into my head after I made this decision and I kind of screamed the lyrics and banged my head. After I caught Marisa's eye, and when I started getting dizzy from the screaming and head banging (how do those guys do it?) I switched my song to the Best Of You by the Foo Fighters.

I skipped over to Gustav and Bill and pointed to them. I started singing.

_"The best! The best! The best of you!"_ Bill looked confused but Gustav got it. He started to laugh and clap his hand to a beat I could follow. I smiled and nodded my head towards Marisa and he nodded. I jumped over to her and Gustav followed this time joining me in singing. _"I've got another confession to make!"_ we sang to her. She laughed them pointed to us and sang the next line.

_"I'm your fool!"_ her and Gustav started laughing but I went on. I took one big step and slid over to Bill and sang.

_"Everyone has their chains to break,"_ I sang tugging on a chain hanging from his belt with one finger. I giggled at his expression of shock and amusement. Then I moved to Georg purposely skipping past Tom without a second glance. _"So do you!,"_ I sang poking his chest with my finger. He just looked down at he and chuckled. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tom watching so I winked back at Georg. HA! Take that you pervert! I thought to myself.

Well now everyone thought they had my song figured out so it is time to change it up. _"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!" _everyone looked at me like 'huh?' Well everyone but Marisa. Her and I were laughing like there was not tomorrow and soon everyone else joined in on the laughing. Well everyone but Tom. Feh, he was probably pouting because I ignored him and winked at Georg. What a baby!

"Ok. W-what was th-that?!" Bill exclaimed laughing.

"That was her way of telling me she was lost," Marisa explained.

"Hey I wasn't lost! I was just turned around and simply acting on impulse," I said defensively. She raise her eyebrow in a way that it was impossible for my to keep a straight face. Damn here I go again I thought as I laughed.

"Sure Kaylie. Just like that time you got lost in the mall and hid in the racks and would randomly shout 'MARCO!'" she laughed.

"What?" Georg choked out between laughs.

"Long story, I will tell you about it later but don't you guys have a concert to play?" I asked.

"Yes we do. But don't you girls have seats to get?" he asked quirking and eyebrow.

"Ahh yes. Tom for a good old fashion mosh pit. Oh how I have missed you so," I said longingly. "Come on Marisa! See you guys later!" I yelled over my shoulder while dragging Marisa with me to the stage hall place thingy. Time to have my brain melted from all the screaming.

**Back in the Hallway**

"No wait! Kaylie!" Tom yelled after us.

"Bad luck man," Gustav said patting Tom's back. Tom glared at him.

"Shut up Gus!" he bit out.

"Geez Tom. If you wanted to get laided that bad then just get a fan girl or a hooker," Bill said.

"I don't want to get laid. You have got to notice how those two are different! We need to keep them around," he said. "We can't afford to let them go, imagin what they could do!"

"Wow Tom, I never knew you could be so deep," said Georg a little shocked as were the rest of them.

"Well Tom, those two work together. We aren't going to get one without the other. So _you_ have to make up with Kaylie," Said Gustav.

"I know. I have a plan," agreed Tom. The others listened as he explained the plan to the rest of the band. They all smiled and nodded liking what they were hearing. Who knows Kaylie might forgive him.

...

Comment PLEASE! lol


	8. Annoying Bodyguards

In The Concert Hall Thingy

**In The Concert Hall Thingy...yeah :..**

"Man this place is so empty without the crazy fan girls," I yelled from the middle of the floor. I looked over at Marisa. "Opps spoke too soon. There is already one here!" I laughed. She smiled and flipped me off. "Hey that's not very nice!" I laughed.

We were waiting in the concert hall. One of the perks of having backstage V.I.P. passes is that you get to get in before everyone else. Oh and you get free ice cream! Nah just kidding, but wouldn't that be cool? But while we are waiting I got bored and made the most of it and started yelling to make echoes. It was creepy at first but now I really like it.

"HEY HEY YOU! WAIT YOU AREN'T LOU!" I yelled. Marisa looked at me like I was crazy. Hey who knows, I might be. Then she joined in, in my random cheers. We stopped our cheers and jumping when someone open the doors to the hall. I looked over to see a huge German guy walking to the stage.

"That's Tobi, Tokio Hotel's body guard," Marisa whispered to me. Hmmm infamous body guard. I think he needs some appreciation.

"Tobi! Hey Tobi!" I yelled hopping up and down waving like an idiot. He turned to me. I stopped jumping and put my right knuckle to my eyebrow.

"Ahoy Captain!" he shook his head and kept walking. But I wasn't done with him yet. Que evil laugh. I skipped over to him.

"Toby? Tobster? Tobmister, The Tobinator!" I went on until he finally turned around.

"What?!" he growled.

"Oh so you answer to the Tobinator. Huh, I'll have to remember to tell Bill that. Well anyway, where are we going to stand when the rabid fan girls come in?" I asked.

"There," he answered pointing to a place right close to the stage that was blocked off by a velvet rope. Hmm that is really close...infact so close that I could trip Bill if I wanted to. Man I am having evil thoughts lately...stupid Tom. Then I noticed Tobi looked at me closely. "Are you the one who told Tom off?"

"Yep. Sure did!" I replied beaming. Then I thought about what I just confessed to and to whom. Ooo not very smart. Bad Kaylie bad.

But to my surprise he smiled. "About time," he mumbled to himself. He stuck his hand out. "Nice job, you are one less fan girl I have to worry about."

"Ha thanks but you never had to worry about me. I am not even a fan," I said returning the hand shake. He gave me a suspicious look. I nodded to Marisa and he just nodded.

"Even better," he chuckled.

"So Tobi...that rope isn't going to be there when the concert starts right?" I asked.

"Ha no. We don't want the girls beating each other with it," he laughed.

"Spiffy thanks!" well that takes care of one of my fears.

"Spiffy?"

"Old American term," he nodded accepting my explanation. "Well see ya!" I said and turned to run back to Marisa. He shook his head and waved and walked to the doors. But before he was out the door Marisa and I just had to do it...

" The TOBINATIOR! Ow Ow! Work it you sexy beast!" we yelled and applauded. Marisa even did a wolf whistle. We saw his shoulders shake with laughter and shake his head. And of course we laughed. We wasted another five minutes doing absolutely nothing. I looked at my watch and noticed they would let the girls in soon. I turned to Marisa and gave her a salute. Then I hauled ass to the roped off VIP section. I was tempted to curl up into a ball, but I resisted.

5...4...3...2...1 AHHHHH! Duck and cover!. The doors opened and a mob of screaming girls came flooding in. I grabbed Marisa and used her as a fake shield and she laughed at me.

"Kaylie you have been to Manson, Cradle, and Slipknot concerts. Where everyone there are complete freaks and _this_ scares you?" she asked looking at me with a look of disbelief and pointing to the loud mob behind us. I nodded.

"I grew up with weirdo's at concerts but a mob of girls, wait! Make that a mob of crazy screaming girls is way scarier!" now we were practically yelling just to be heard.

"Ha right I forgot," she rolled her eyes. "I just hope they start soon!" Then a big German caught my attention. It was Tobi and I pointed him out to Marisa. He looked like he was looking for somebody. I looked at Marisa with a smirk and she nodded.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT HIM!" I yelled getting the mobs attention. There were a lot of 'who's and 'where's. Then Marisa took over.

"OH MY GOD IT IS!" The crowed got frantic. Pushing and shoving looking for one of the band members.

"IT'S THE TOBINATOR!!" we both screamed and then we went crazy. The crow was disappointed and went back to chanting for the band.

Marisa and I were still acting like crazy fan girls when he spotted us and made his way over to us. He had a mask of no emotion on but his eyes said he was using everything he had not to laugh. When he got close enough we really became fan girls.

"Oh my god Tobi!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"I love you"

"You are amazing!" We had pens and papers and shoved it in his face like so many do to the boys. He was so close to cracking that it looked almost painful for him. So We gave him a break and eased up.

"Hey Tobi what's up?" Marisa asked laughing.

"You two are way too good at that," he said with the tiniest of smirks. "Well I was sent by the boys to tell you to be ready."

"Ready for what?" we asked a little confused.

"They didn't tell me, just said to be ready," he shrugged.

"Weird but okie dokie," I smiled.

"Okie Dokie?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sorry! I mean, Aye Captain" I said again placing my knuckle on my eyebrow. "Oh and this rope here..." I trailed of and he looked at it.

"I'll take it now," he shrugged. We help him take it down. As he was walking away, we cheered and clapped for him. Marisa even pretended to fain in my arms.

"Help! Tobi's incredible hotness made her faint!" This time we got a couple of laughs from the crowed. Hum I guess they aren't all snobs.

Then we heard the first few riffs of a song.

_Buddly Buddly Buddly bum bum_

The girls went wild. I looked over at Marisa who was also going crazy. I just shrugged and joined in. When the curtains raised and reviled the boys we stopped jumping and stood rim rode strait and gave a polite clap with solemn faces. When Bill saw he nearly cracked up during the first verse. I think we are going to have some fun tonight. :)

Ha Kaylie is one evil mastermind  I had a lot of fun writing it. Review please?


	9. Band Torture

The Concert :)

**The Concert :)**

Making Bill laugh was only the begging. After he got himself under control he looked back at us singing. Bad plan Bill, very bad plan.

Because what he met was the two of us twirling like ballerinas and leaping. Georg also saw it and let out a great big laugh that made the other girls 'aw' at. Bill was barley hitting his note trying not to laugh. He had to look away again just to finish the first part.

He didn't look back at us until an instrumental part just to be safe. Be he forgot that laughing to hard can prevent you from standing let alone running around on stage. He stumbled when he saw us. He recovered just enough to stay standing. What were we doing? Why my dear friend we were playing pat-a-back and not paying any attention to the concert.

He came close to where we were standing and started _dancing_ to get our attention. It did, we turned and gave a quick wave to him and returned to our game, because as he could see. It was really important to use.

He laughed and picked up on the vocals not missing a beat. But everyone could tell that he was having trouble singing and not breaking into laughter. Just to be safe we decided to pick on someone else.

Hmm next victim... I believe it is time I give Tom a good old fashion payback. So I got Georg's attention and told him to switch with Tom. I smirked evilly and he nodded laughing.

Tom and Georg switched and now Tom was directly to our right. I looked at Marisa and nodded. She pulled out the gummy bears from her purse that we bought on the way here. I took a hair tie from my wrist and a green gummy bear. I licked it and launched it at the guitarist. It landed and stuck to his guitar. He looked around to see who was aiming at him. While he was scanning the crowd I launched another and it hit him in the forehead. It got stuck on his beanie thing under his hat.

He looked over to Bill who was just laughing his head off. But the damn lion man had to rat us out. He nodded to us and Tom looked at us. His eyes went from the gummy bear bag in Marisa's hand to the orange one in my hand and my hair tie in the other. It was stretched between my index finger and my thumb. He then met my eyes. His mouth opened and mouthed 'YOU!' I smiled and nodded. Then I got my orange one read and turned back to Tom.

"Run." I said and released my gummy bear bullet.

If you didn't know what was going on, Tom looked like he was trying to get attention. But to Marisa and the rest of the band knew he was trying not to become a giant gummy guitarist. Though-out the first few songs we picked on various members.

Georg got neon toe and rainbow knee high socks thrown at him. One even got stuck on his head! Opps, I hope we got we get those back, they are really cute!

But Gustav got the similar treatment as Tom. But not so bad...we didn't lick them :). Once a bear went flying past his ear and he ducked but kept playing. So imagine if you would. A bodiless drummer with arms flailing everywhere. After that we of course had to torture Bill some more.

We made him laugh so hard... well put it this way. Let's say Bill _didn't_ have the mob sing for him so he could recover. (whistle and looks around)

But the band ended the song they were playing so we quit for the time being. Hm I wonder what song that was, it think it was Break Away or something like that. Break the Windows would be more fun to sing about or even Break Tom's guitar. Ahhh evil thoughts are back!

I was pulled out of my musings by Bill. He put his finger to his lips to get everyone to be quiet. Great plan Bill! You are like the master of great planning tonight! Oh wait no you aren't! It would work if there wasn't a shout every few seconds of "I love you BILL!" Pfhh yeah you and every other hormonal teenage girl in her.

But Bill just stood there like that until it got quite. It eventually worked, after FIVE minutes. But everyone finally shut it. I looked at Marisa and asked her if this happened often. She just shook her head and we both looked back at the stage. I caught Georg's eye but he grabbed my sock from his pocket and gave me a look that said You-Think-I-Am-Going-To-Tell-You-After-This? I gave him a shocked look and pointed to me like he must be mistaking me for someone else.

He shook his head chuckling and tilted his head to Bill as if to say watch. So I did. I know, me listening, amazing right?

"We. Shhhhhh, we are going to shhhhhh. Bring two fan onstage to help. shhhhhh! I know this is very exciting but shush! The two fans are going to help us with one of our German songs!" Bill said excitedly. I gave him a look and he just smirked. Then I got why everyone on stage was smiling. OH NO WAY!

Hahaha fun stuff You guys had the best reviews last time that I thought I would reward you guys with a new chapter! Keep those reviews coming. Oh and if you would like to see Kaylie or Marisa or even the boys do something just tell me! Thanks!


	10. Kaylie Vs German Rock Band

**Kayle vs German Rock Band**

Please no. Why, why, why? Why did I agree to come? Mental note; next time Marisa asks me to go to a concert of a band only she like, say NO! Also pissing the band members off during the concert, not a very good idea. But it was fun. He he.

When Bill smirked down at Marisa, Marisa got what he meant by the _two lucky fans._ When she realized this she looked over at me only to find me in my own world of hating a certain lead singer. She just laughed and snapped me out of it.

I glared at her because I was just imagining a very violent and...fun way of killing him. Speaking of Bill, I looked back at him when Marisa pointed. He pretended to look around the concert hall for two fans. He did it in a way that made every girl in the room swore he was looking right at her. As much as I hate to admit it, Mr. Lion-I mean Kaulitz sure had a way of working the crowd. And now to prolong this game he spoke into the mic.

"Now how many of you can sing?" he asked. He was answered with a huge scream. " Wow that many huh? Well how many can sing Ich Bein Nich Ich?" a slightly smaller scream answered this time. I couldn't help but laugh. There was Marisa, as everyone screamed (one of her favorite things to do), raising her hand with a little smirk on her face. Funny what being fluent in German can do to that girls ego...well I am one to talk ;)

"Okay you go ahead and pick one Bill. Now how many of you can play the guitar?" Tom asked taking the mic from Bill. He was answered with a couple of random screams. "Really?" he said into the mic again. But this time he wasn't addressing the crowd but just one person. Yeah me. Damn. But I just looked at my shoes and started to play with the necklace I was wearing. Not even acknowledging that either boys had said anything much less that I played guitar.

_No no no. Please no don't! I didn't fling the gummy bears at you Tom. I swear on the holy bible...oh wait I don't believe in God. Well anyway I swear it wasn't me. The gummy bears are evil and out to get you...YEAH that's it! _I thought at the band hoping they would get the message. But nooooo they didn't, because the next time I looked up there they were. Bill, Georg, and Tom all staring down at us with grins plastered onto their faces.

"I think we have found a helper," Bill said into the mic offering Marisa a hand. And the little shit took it! _Thanks for the support Cream Puff_. I thought bitterly.

Then Tom took the mic from Bill. " I think this was one that said she could play," he told the audience looking down. I turned around and looked back into the audience to pretend to see who the "girl" was. As I was "looking" I didn't realize the girls beside me get excited looking back at the stage. Then I felt a strong but gentle arm wrap around my waist.

Well by now you should know what kind of girl I am. So my first reaction had very violent intentions. Those intentions included punching the owner of the arm in the face and strangle them for even thinking about touching me. So turning around with my balled fist I was surprised to find a very strong chest in my face. I looked up and guess who was smiling down at me. No not Tom...Georg. So yeah I guess it could be worse. Forgetting my intentions for a second I just stared opened mouthed at him. Why the hell would he touch me?

"Are we going to this the easy way or the hard way?" he asked in a hushed tone. Ew how cheesy can you get in one sentence? Sheesh!

"I am NOT going up there. No fruiting way," I said not bothering to lowered my voice to match his hushed tone. In fact I gave him my best, "Bite me" look.

"Fruiting?" he asked chuckling. I just shrugged. So what it was fun to say.

Getting back on track I said, "I'm not even a fan. So technically I don't' qualify for this...contest?" Yes I know it was a lame loop hole but you can't blame me for trying. Speaking of trying and holes, I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but to no avail. I just ended up getting squashed into his chest by his tightening arm. So now I am squashed against his chest and about to be taken up on stage against my will. Great, just great.

My thoughts were cut off when his picked me up! What and ass-

"What if I said you can out play Tom?" he asked quietly.

"Thanks for the flattery, but I am going to have to aqusist your request," I said. When he gave me a 'what the hell' look I said," It means no."

"Fine but you are still coming," he laughed and with that he picked me up higher and put me on stage. Then he climbed up himself. I know what you are thinking, why not jump off? Well there were a certain set of twin hands on my shoulders holding tight. I am really starting to hate Germans right about now.

Then it occurred to me that, this must look really strange to the audience. But again Marisa read my frigging mind and grabbed the mic from Bill. "She's a bit nervous" she said into the microphone. That got them clapping. Ah God! WAY too sentimental.

Then to play along Tom moved his hand from my shoulder and across by back to my opposite hip. Then again the German guy picked be up. Then if that wasn't enough he had to pull me close to him. I am going to them!


	11. Play, Play, Play the Song

You know, I don't think I ever asked to meet this band, go to a concert, get sexually harassed, get lost, get pulled on stage, or to play a song I don't even know in front of hundreds of girls. No I a pretty sure I just wanted something to eat and a shower after a long dance class. Unless faith's translator is broken or I am just asking in the wrong language, I have serious problems with the management upstairs. Apparently we just don't seem to see eye to eye.

Now, just my luck, have I have just been handed I think the ugliest guitar I have ever seen in my life, and Mr. Baggy pants is babbling away about some after party. "So do you think you would want to go?" Tom ended with a question.

"I'm not one to dance, drink, or socialize with dancing drunks. But hey, someone has got to be a wet blanket to make you guys look good," I shrugged not giving a definite answer. "What's next?" I asked after I got the simple melody down and he showed me. "Who would be going if I were to have some alien beam my brain out of my head and I were to say yes?"

Tom gave me an almost surprised glance until I smirked at him. "Well everyone from backstage, us, and you girls…I mean if you want to," he named off glancing around and scratching his head. I just nodded indifferently and counted out the first measures with him to see if we were ready. Once in sync we glanced at Gustav, caught his eye and had us all counting with the classic beat of the drum stick slap.

Off we went into the first rifts. A while later Bill and Marisa jumped into the lyrics both hitting the notes now that we were no longer antagonizing Billy Bo Bop. Some where in the song I saw Georg and ran over to his side, Tom close behind and the three of us jammed. When the boys were concentrated on their bro-feast I ran up to Gustav where I happened to meet Marisa. She gave me a look that I gladly returned with one of my own and a nod to Tom and Georg. Meesa answered mine silent question with a raised eyebrow. I knew that look and scanned the stage for Bill and sure enough there he was…wow that boy can…dance? No not dance, flail his limbs around in a skilled fashion. Yes that sounds about right.

Because we were sure that the fans in the crowed sure weren't there to see Marisa and I perform, we stayed out of the way for a little bit until I just couldn't resist it any longer. At this point in time Bill and Tom were standing back to back; Tom hunched over and Bill being well…Bill. I nudged Marisa and she got my drift so we got back to back and continued to copy the boys until we had the crowd laughing. It was either just the fact that Marisa's flailing was right on target or that hip pop it could have even been my hunched lip biting but either way the portion of the crowd that didn't hate us were laughing. What do you know a boy band that has more than one fan with a sense of humor, what a shocker.

Well anyway, pretty soon the boys got the hint that something wasn't quite right, imagine that, so they turn around and instantly we stopped, which roused another chuckle from the crowd. Bill and Tom eventually made their way up to us and conveniently that was went the song came to a close, leaving us panting and grinning like fools.

Marisa and I "hugged" the boys to seem like this really was by chance and we walked over to the stage crew to drop off our borrowed instruments of torturer…I mean of music. Assuming we would go back to our spots I turned to find myself staring at Tom. You would think he would make some kind of noise or something. He is a little too good at this.

"Pardon?" I asked knowing he had a reason but not really wanting to hear why he was blocking my way.

"You really think we are going to throw you to the wolves?" he asked looking over his shoulder to where our spot was not only taken but looked to be fiercely defended by lip licking coodie infested girls that couldn't wait to rip us limb from limb. Now that is was I call obsessed. "Trust me, I like a good cat fight as much as the others, but I think that might be a blood bath."

"Smooth, really smooth perve," I rolled my eyes but had to let a little laugh go. "Where should we go then?" I asked in a pathetic voice and gave him my best doe eyed stare then stuck my tongue out.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan of using it," he laughed and I punched him lightly.

"Pig," I laughed.

"Be careful or I'll bit it," he suggested.

"I bet that would hurt or at least suck a lot," I pretended to be disgusted.

"Well I guess sucking isn't ask much fun as biting but what ever I can do to please," he let a low chuckle go.

"Oh please, you couldn't please a woman even if she is asking directions," I laughed.

"Is that so? I bet I could please you in ways you wouldn't even dream of," he said starting to get closer.

"You're right, because most of the time I don't dream about asking directions."

"I wish I were in you dreams," he whispered

"Ha, then it would be a nightmare!" I responded aghast.

"We won't know until you try."

"I am trying."

"Trying what?"

"To get the damned directions," I laughed.

"Well played,"

"Thanks. Go finish the show you horn dog," I laughed.

"Then I'll finish with you."

"Oh please you would finish long before me. Some would say a little to fast," I laughed as I realized just how far our dirty minds went and back again, but before I would let it go too far I pushed him back on stage and walked off with Marisa to find the band lounge and find some way out of the ideas I just gave a German boy I just met. Maybe Marisa was right I need to work on my "suitable for conversation filter. Now I get why faith and I just don't get along."

AN: Ok so, you readers must hate me by now. I don't post often, and when I do you have to go back and remeber what happened in the last chapter. Not to mention the extream shortness of these stupid things. I understand if I have lost most of you and I deserve it. That is why I have made the choice of putting my story up for grabs. There are too many people that add this story to their favorites for me to take it off and forget about it. So if anyone would like to continue this story for me message me. I feel really attatched to the character Kaylie and Marisa (although the development is not very good) and I wish I could continue with them. Also, I have moved up in my writing abilities and this story is no fun to write since I am trying to match it all so it reads smoothly. One more thing, I don't really have the drive to write TH fan fictions anymore because I have had a change in music styles as of late and although I still like their music, they are not a favorite of mine. So if you are interested in either My Music of The Kaultiz Irish Lass, let me know so I can give you my story line in case you want to follow it and so I can refer my other readers to you. Thanks and Merry Christmas.


End file.
